rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DiegoAnime3000/What to expect from Volume 2?
Everyone! Remember that famous phrase: A picture is worth a thousand word''s? Well, I'm bringing you some analyzing from the first picture of Volume 2. Some details that people didn't notice and theories for what's coming. Let's analyze RWBY Volume 2's first piece of promotional art: The first thing we see is Ruby holding Crescent Rose and charging the next bullet. In the blade we see the reflections of Cinder Fall and her two associates. And if you look closely, the White Fang symbol is also in the picture. What does this mean? Well, it's pretty obvious at this point who are the new villains of volume 2. At the ending of Volume 1, Cinder finally revealed herself as the mastermind behind Roman's dirty work. Since Roman has orders to keep working with the White Fang, the ''goons will most likely be the same as Black and White, but maybe Junior will try to get some payback from the girls who took down his gang and destroyed his club, alongside the Malachite Twins of course. But all the past enemies were defeated by high school girls, so Roman has to level up his goons if he wants to fight RWBY. Monty said it once: Adam is making a come back but this time, much stronger than before. If Roman wants more firepower from the White Fang, Adam seems to be the only decent fighter so far. Get ready for a reunion Blake... In the background we can spot Beacon Academy. The year is not over, there are still classes to attend and preparations to make for the tournament. We still have to meet Velvet's team and if Monty gave Jaune a new pair of shoes, maybe he is adding new details to the character's designs right now. Even Ruby's boots in this picture look slightly different from the original, maybe it's just the picture which contains more detail or it could be a new pair of red colored boots, the originals are almost completely black. Back to Beacon, the big main cast is growing and the new characters from the other kingdoms will be added. If Miles and Kerry want to give us a battle that really means something then the new characters need some development before a big battle. Gray said it: brace yourself for the feels, believe me. Some chapters will be hard to watch, it may reveal a more darker side of the story, or a hard past that no one should experience. Maybe we get to see RWBY losing a battle for the first time. Sometime is for sure: The feels are gonna hurt! And all of this is possible since the new twelve chapters of Volume 2 will last 12 minutes each, so get ready for character development, backgrounds, RT comedy and more than one epic battle per episode. And the final detail which is kind of hard to tell what it is: Between Ruby's cloak, there is some white stuff, is it a forest? Or White petals? Category:Blog posts